


[Vid] Fire Inside the Mountain

by Tassos_vids (Tassos)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos_vids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fire is building inside Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Fire Inside the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> A season 2 vid

  
Fire Inside the Mountain  
by Tassos  
Fandom: The 100  
Music: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran  
Summary: A fire is building inside Mount Weather  
Content notes: Show levels of violence  
Spoilers: Season 2  
Length: 4:55  
  
Download .mp4 (right click, save as)  
[Small](http://www.vastuniverses.com/Vids/FireInsideTheMountain_Tassos_small.mp4)  
[Medium](http://www.vastuniverses.com/Vids/FireInsideTheMountain_Tassos_medium.mp4)  
  
  
  



End file.
